


The Pup

by Debi_C



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dogs, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem for my pup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pup

**Author's Note:**

> An original poem about my dog. Sorry. Just deal with it, okay.

The Brown Pup  


I look at the little dog I raised from a pup.  
He lays beside me and sighs in his sleep.  
He is a delicate thing, only 12 pounds.  
About the size of a human babe.

A rather generic little brown dog  
With bob tail and floppy ears.  
Seemingly too delicate to survive accident or cruelty  
But he is everything to me. 

Though a Rat Terrier of dubious ancestry.  
I see him as a precious gift from dogs passed on.  
Perhaps I am growing maudlin, silly,  
Due to my age and childlessness. 

He came to me unexpected,  
His mother from a pound.  
I was not expecting her pregnancy  
from a jail house romance.

But he is as precious to me  
as anything I own,  
If I can use that word.  
Or does he own me?

No, not planned at all.  
I accept his kind may live 20 years  
So now I must live on to insure his safety.  
He is indeed, one of my reasons for living.

I have other animals  
but they are growing old.  
They will soon leave me,  
But we will stay... together.


End file.
